


Talk to the Screen

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humour, Hung!Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Plugging, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: However, after a few seconds studying the screen Lance realised the game Keith was playing wasdefinitelynot Zelda, lips detaching from Keith's neck with a gasp.”Keith are you playing a BL?”When Lance finds Keith playing an erotic game he decides to show Keith there's only one person who can satisfy him.





	Talk to the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _‘I saw some art of Lance fucking Keith while playing a video game and it was reaaalllyy hot, do you think you could write something like that?’_
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, it's a stressful year overall so I'm just not in the mood for writing recently. But I finished my mock exams and got pretty good results (Mostly Cs with some Bs and As) so I'm here and I bring porn! Thanks for not pushing me and understanding :) Also thanks to everyone who took part in the polls on my Instagram to help decide on my next big fic! Unfortunately there may be a gap in this series while I'm writing it, but it's a super cute thug/gang AU (what an oxymoron) and it'll be written quickly (hopefully.) You guys make my life complete tbh with all your prompts and comments, thank you for all the support! Okay emotions make me sick so go on and read yah animals.  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything (apart from fucked up stuff, me no likey). I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check it out!

It started with a search, it usually does: Lance seeking high and low for Keith, who always seemed to discover new and even more obscure places to hide away from his teammates. Lance never failed to find him, although today was proving harder than usual- he'd almost considered creeping into the vents, after searching nearly every other nook and cranny of the castle.

"Keith!" He called out for the hundredth time, peeking underneath the couch in their usual spot, wondering if Keith had somehow made himself paper thin and slid underneath there.

"Sup?"

Lance spun around, blinking a couple of times when he spotted Keith lounging on the couch. He pointed at him with an open mouth, head flitting to the door and back a couple times.

"You're- but you were- I thought you- _how?!"_

Keith smirked at him, chucking over a small luminescent remote he fished out of his pocket. Lance furrowed his brow as he fumbled with the device, recognising it as a small, handheld version of the cloaking device he'd helped Pidge install in her lion.

"You were _invisible?"_

Keith shrugged, turning to a handheld game console Lance only just registered was in his hands, "Pidge left it in the dining room."

"So you automatically thought you'd fuck with me?"

Keith grinned, white teeth sparking and eyes twinkling with amusement and he was so breathtakingly beautiful Lance had to resist clutching at his cotton shirt. 

"Yup."

Lance growled playfully, creeping forwards, using Keith's distraction with the game console to leap forwards, capturing Keith's sides with wriggly fingers, chuckling as Keith yelped, batting Lance away as he continued to tickle him. The boys laughed together as they slid of the couch, Keith squirming on Lance's lap, laughter bubbling out of him along with screams of protest. 

When Lance finally relented Keith gave him a well-earned punch of the chest, scowling at Lance as he retrieved the game console and returned to his place on the couch.

“The next time you tickle me I’m gonna cut off your dick.”

“Awww babe you wouldn’t, you need it more than I do~” Lance teased as he bit the shell of Keith's ear, crouching down behind Keith on the floor at the end of the couch. Keith hummed as Lance's lips made it to his neck, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Lance's hair.

"Also- what gives? When did you steal my game?" Lance accused, peeking over Keith's shoulder at the game he's playing. Lance's sister Ronnie had given it to him on their last visit to earth, and it had actually proven pretty useful on the days Keith was on a mission and Lance was bored, seeking out the company of Link and Zelda.

However, after a few seconds studying the screen Lance realised the game Keith was playing was _definitely_ not Zelda, lips detaching from Keith's neck with a gasp.

“Keith are you playing a BL?” Lance recognized the game well - when he'd first realised the extent of his bi-ness he and Ronnie had spent hours laving over the screen, discovering through the most awkward way possible how deep Lance's feelings went for the same sex (pretty far, they'd found.) 

Keith shrugged, "Your sister gave it to me before we left, she told me you two used to play it all the time." He muttered back at Lance, a small blush on his cheeks.

 _"Ronnie_ gave that to you?" Lance repeated, slack-jawed. He made a mental note to hit his sister with considerable force the next time he saw her.

Keith nodded, "Yup. You seriously used to spend your time playing shit like this?" Keith gestured to the screen where a blue haired twink exchanged blushy conversation with a taller, darker man.

"You're hardly one to judge, you're playing it right now." Lance pointed out accusingly.

"Yeah but I'm only playing to see why you liked it so much." Keith shot back, "So far I have no idea what about this you found appealing."

Lance grovelled, noting with interest Keith had chosen a seme that looked relatively like him- tan skin, dark hair, not scarily buff but nicely toned. He then noticed with more disdain Keith seemed to be _enjoying_ himself, the characters on the screen meeting in a heated kiss, Keith's attention undivided from the screen. In particular, away from _Lance._

Experimentally, Lance reached around Keith’s middle from behind, kissing his chin. Keith shivered, but still refused to look at him. So, Lance stepped it up. His hand slipped down Keith's stomach to the outline of his semi-hard cock, squeezing lightly.

"Are you _hard_ right now?" He chuckled, finger teasing the head of Keith's cock through his jeans. He felt his boyfriend swallow, fingers frozen around the device.

"Is my cock so unsatisfying you have to resort to watching make-believe people fuck on a screen?"

Keith gasped as Lance's hand delved into his boxers, taking hold of his dick, console almost slipping from his palms. Using his free hand Lance reached to put it back in place.

"Keep watching." Lance instructed as he stepped around to slide between Keith's legs, face to cock.

"Tell me what's happening." Lance whispered as he yanked Keith's jeans down. The paler boy blinked down at him, bottom lip quivering as he anticipated Lance's next move. Gaze molded to Keith's, Lance didn't blink as he took the head of Keith's cock into his mouth.

"Mmm, Lance." Keith breathed, whining when Lance pushed his hips into the couch to stop him thrusting into his mouth.

"Tell me what's happening, or I'll stop." Lance growled as he detached from Keith's dripping cock, pressing his thumb to the head forcibly.

Keith whined, eyes blinking down to the almost forgotten screen ahead of him, "T-They're kissing." He breathed, unable to move Lance's head with his fingers locked firmly around the screen, able to only whimper and beg under his breath.

"Keep watching." Lance ordered, swirling his tongue around the head of Keith's flushed pink dick, "What's happening on there that's so much better than my cock up your ass, hm?"

Keith sobbed on an inhale, Lance's words striking deep in his belly, pooling with further arousal every second. Lance's blue eyes sparkled out of focus as he tried concentrating on the screen, teasing him, glinting at him with unforeseen plans.

"N-Now the blue haired one is being - _fuck_ \- f-fingered by the other guy." He stuttered, the lewd images on the screen stimulating in harmony to the sensations on his dick. Simultaneously to his words Lance's lips began creeping from the base of Keith's cock to his pretty pink hole.

"Lance!" Keith gasped as Lance's mouth moved across his hole, splitting him open with a hot, wet tongue.

"Keep going baby, I wanna know everything." Lance demanded with a growl, using his free hands to pull Keith's cheeks apart before starting to fuck Keith with his tongue. Keith's hands shook around the screen, practically laid out on the couch, legs spread and mouth wide open. Anyone floating past in the space outside would have thought it straight up pornographic.

"They're f-fucking, the g-guy is on his knees- _ah!"_ Keith sobbed when Lance's fingers stabbed into him all of a sudden, two of the digits fitting perfectly into his spit-wet hole.

Lance was delightfully surprised to find Keith was already loose, pulling his hole open with his thumbs to discover he could see pretty far back inside. He glanced up at Keith coyly, who wore a sheepish expression as he bit his lip down at Lance, blinking warily.

“Have you been playing with yourself?” Lance growled in the familiar aroused voice Keith loved, deeper and more gravelly than usual. Keith whined, Lance's fingers still pushing, scissoring and breaking him apart, with even more force now.

"I-I was horny in the shower, so..." Keith trailed off, shuddering when Lance pushed a third finger into his slick hole, scissoring the trio apart. He shoved Keith's shirt up to his armpits, kissing at his nipples. Lance sighed into Keith's ear with satisfaction when Keith sobbed up at him, the wrecked, teary expression on Keith's face beautiful and incredibly sexy.

"You've been so naughty today baby, if you're horny then you should come to me." Lance growled, squeezing Keith's ass cheek threateningly, "You should spread your legs like a good boy and let me make you feel good." He purred.

"Y- _yes."_ Keith gasped, "Fuck me, god Lance _please."_ He begged.

"You're squeezing my fingers so nicely, are you close?" Lance cooed. Keith hummed breathlessly, legs hitched up to his chin, up in the air haphazardly, spread like butter on toast for Lance.

"You can come baby, but I'm still going to fuck you." Lance warned. His boyfriend nodded, mouth open in a scream as he finally came, dropping the game onto the floor, the force of impact switching the picture off the screen. Lance's fingers prodded his prostate relentlessly, even after he stopped spurting white. He grabbed onto Lance's hair after realizing Lance's fingers weren't leaving him.

They stayed that way, shoved up inside him as Lance hauled him off the couch and carried him towards the bedroom, stopping only to shove the handheld device into his back pocket. The moment they reached their bedroom he lay Keith onto the bed, tossing the game onto the rug besides their bed.

"On your knees."

Keith shuddered, reluctantly lifting off of Lance’s fingers and crawling onto his hands and knees. Lance leant forwards, licking at his hole in short, kittenish movements. He cupped Keith’s ass cheeks, feeling over the smooth globes with eager fingers until he finally reached Keith’s crack, spreading it open to get a good look at his hole. God Lance could spend _hours_ eating Keith out, just the sight of the slightly loose rim enough to make his mouth water. But alas, that wasn’t his aim here.

He trailed his fingers down to cup Keith’s balls, squeezing the base of his cock lightly. Keith moaned at the fleeting touch, spreading his legs further as Lance started slowly stroking his length, kissing up Keith’s spine to his neck. It then became apparent to Keith how dressed Lance was, the rough denim of his jeans grating against Keith’s lower back. Keith’s eyes went wide when Lance’s hand crept into the locks of his hair, tugging lightly on the strands as his other hand massaged around his hole.

“Since you love games so much I’ll give you some multiple choice – do you want to be tied up or spanked?”

Keith blinked back at him owlishly, dick jumping traitorously. Lance noticed- _’of course he noticed his hand is on your dick idiot’_ \- and smirked at him, head tilting.

“Which will it be, baby?”

Keith shook out a breath, mumbling, “-ied up…”

Lance smirked and in a flash, Keith was on his back, gazing up at Lance in shock. Lance had both his hands in his own, and as much as Keith wrestled the tall Cuban refused to let go. Ever so slowly he pushed Keith’s hands behind him, their pair of hand cuffs coming from nowhere, fixing them together.

“Lance…” Keith growled a warning. His boyfriend just grinned, kissing Keith’s lips teasingly, sitting back to admire the view- Keith’s legs spread out, hole fluttering around nothing, hands fastened tightly behind his back. Reaching down Lance retrieved the long-forgotten game, smirking when the screen lit up with an extremely unsavoury scene.

“You wanna be fucked like this?” Lance inquired, flipping the screen to Keith’s line of vision, Keith blushing at the graphic image of the uke on his hands and knees, being roughly fucked into from behind, mouth opened as high pitched, exaggerated whines burst out of the speakers.

“Fu-uck, _Lance.”_ He whined, thrashing in his restraints. Lance tutted, grabbing Keith’s hair and pulling them face to face. They gazed at each other for a moment, Lance studying Keith’s expression like a work of art. God Keith really was gorgeous, soft and full lips, bright eyes, complete with sharp, defined cheeks and an ass that could kill a man. Fuck maybe it had- maybe some poor guy had made the mistake of looking directly at it and went into cardiac arrest. Lance was pretty sure he was at that point right now.

“Lance?” The Cuban blinked out of his reverie, Keith’s watery eyes staring up at him confusedly. Lance coughed, unable to resist the urge to kiss Keith on the mouth. It took Keith by surprise- Lance rarely swapped out hard, rough loving for such tenderness so suddenly- but he welcomed the kiss, wishing he could reach up and wrap his arms around Lance’s neck.

When Lance broke away Keith couldn’t help but whimper, Lance pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead before slinking up, pressing Keith back into the bed, sitting back between his thighs.

“Hnng! Ba- _baby,_ feels so good!” Keith choked when Lance immediately sheathed three of his fingers, thrusting them in time to Keith’s pulse, which he felt throbbing around the digits.

“No friggin’ anime character is gonna give you this, huh?” Lance grinned, receiving a well-deserved heel to his back. Keith glared down at him, and Lance just kept grinning cause _damn_ he looked cute when he was mad.

Not _angry_ though. Lance feared his boyfriend when he really got furious. 

But this was okay, this teasing banter they had, each fighting for control, both knowing how it would end- with Keith screaming Lance’s name, and Lance ten inches deep into him. But first came the foreplay- and oh, Lance loved the foreplay. 

Keith did not.

“God Lance will you just _get on with-“_

“Patience, hermoso.” Lance cooed, the few whispered words of Spanish going straight to Keith’s dick. Keith was close to crying, cock untouched and hole aching for something to _fill_ it, split him open, make him ache the way he secretly loved.

“Awwe, does Keithy want to be fucked?” Lance smirked, using one hand to lift his own shirt over his head. Keith groaned at the sight of Lance’s well-earned abs and tan biceps, itching to reach out and grip onto them.

Before Keith could even catch his breath, his boyfriend was crawling so he was on his knees in front of Keith, crotch in front of his face. Keith swallowed when Lance's tanned hand flicked the button of his jeans open, shoving the fabric down, along with his blue boxers.

Keith licked his lips when Lance's cock sprung in front of him, hole clenching with the irrevocable _need_ to stick it inside of him, to feel his stomach swell from his cum and his hole throb from being fucked.

"Suck." Lance ordered.

Keith blinked up at him, getting barely a second to process before Lance squeezed his jaw, and he automatically opened it wide in response. He shivered as Lance pet his hair, moaning when Lance slipped the head of his cock into his mouth.

He moaned as Lance tugged on the inky locks of his hair, taking as much of Lance's cock into his mouth and down his throat as he could, relishing in the way Lance's hand curled into a fist at his side. Pleasing Lance pleased him, made his untouched cock throb, made him swallow around the flesh like he was starving.

He didn't start choking until Lance's hips began to rock, forcing part of the thick base into Keith's mouth so his jaw hurt. The fat tip of Lance's cock down his throat made it impossible to breathe, and he could feel drool gathering at the corners of his lips and down his chin while Lance fucked his mouth, praising him all the while.

Lance used the hand he had in Keith's hair to thrust deeper, Keith's mouth on his dick like _heaven,_ hot and wet and _so perfect._

"You take my cock so well baby," Lance murmured, "You were made for this, weren't you, sweetheart?"

Keith moaned quietly as he leaned in, hollowing his cheeks and his eyes cracked open. His pupils were blown and face bright pink, and Lance swore he'd never looked so beautiful. He seemed to steel before pushing his head down to meet Lance's next thrust, choking as Lance reached further down his throat

There was a stark difference between a blowjob and deep throating; every time Lance took hold of his hair and forced himself in Keith relinquished all control, completely at Lance's mercy, light headed and weak in the knees. He tried opening his jaw more, gagging around Lance's cock and blinking up at him ruthlessly, holding no contempt or willing to stop in his deep violet eyes.

"So good, you're so good for me baby." He breathed, "I'm gonna cum."

Keith's eyes fluttered closed, awaiting the flood of cum down his throat, lips raw. But then Lance was pulling back, drawing himself out of Keith's wet mouth, using his grip in Keith's hair to prevent the raven chasing after it. 

He didn't have the chance to feel empty, because Lance was flipping him around onto his stomach, fastening the hand cuffs to the head board.

"Lance what are you-?!" Lance slapped his hand over Keith's mouth, the head of his cock nudging at Keith's rim. Keith realised what was about to happen little too late, the pathetic scream that escaped him muffled by Lance's palm when his hot length sank into him, his un-spread legs meaning he could feel every thick inch of Lance going deeper into him.

"You're gonna want to hold your breath for this." Lance muttered as he willingly came, feeling tears drip onto his hand as Keith's hole was flooded with semen, filling his belly with warmth.

"That's it, take all of it baby, so good, so full for me." Lance kissed at Keith's neck as he kept thrusting through his orgasm, cum squelching out of Keith's hole.

Meanwhile Keith had ascended to the celestial planes, unable to feel anything other than stuffed and wet with half of Lance's cock inside of him, it's girth stopping even a single drop of cum from escaping his hole.

"La-ance." He croaked wetly through his boyfriend's fingers, Lance shushing his words.

He cried when Lance pulled out of him, sighing as Keith's little creamed-up hole glistened up at him, cum dripping onto Keith's thighs.

"Come on baby, keep all of it in there." He whispered, reaching underneath the bed for a familiar box.

Keith sobbed as he clenched his sensitive walls together, hips raising slightly to make the cum sink to the back of his ass. Lance whistled under his breath, hand coming out from under the bed, object clutched in his palm. He glanced up at the clock, sighing.

"It's time for dinner." He breathed into Keith's ear. His boyfriend froze, head turning drearily to blink at him confusedly. Lance smirked slightly, hand unclasping to reveal a thick dildo, baseless so it could be concealed by a pair of pants.

Keith glanced at him in disbelief, "Lance if you even _think_ -"

"This is your punishment, baby. You're gonna sit through dinner with your ass stuffed with my cum, and if you do well, then I'll fuck you."

Keith gaped open mouthed as Lance slinked away to their shared bathroom, summoning up just enough strength to scream after him, "Next time I catch you jacking off I am SO getting you back for this, McClain!"

\----------------------

Lance wore a smug smirk throughout dinner, the disgusting grin appearing on his face the moment Keith stumbled in, stretching so far that if he were wearing lipstick it would smear red on his ears. Keith fixed him with a glare, sitting opposite him. Lance couldn't suppress his snort as Keith daintily lowered himself down onto his chair.

They maintained eye contact throughout their meal, Lance's eyes glinting coyly as Keith grumpily shoveled goo into his mouth, every now and then giving Lance's leg a firm kick. Lance fluttered his eyelashes at him, cradling his chin with his palm as he and Keith played Keith's more violent version of footsie.

Keith was silently squirming in his seat. He was certain if it weren't for the dildo shoved up inside him he'd be able to feel a draft with how much Lance had abused his hole. Thankfully Lance hadn't done anything to prompt him to release the moan he'd been holding in for half an hour, hands and legs planted to the ground in immense concentration as he tried to subside the pleasure of being full.

"Keith can you pass the salt?" Lance smirked, eyeing Keith up from across the table. Lance bathed in Keith's heated gaze when he finally lifted his head up, silently pleading with Lance.

"It's right in front of you." Keith snapped through gritted teeth. The others seated around the table remained cleverly engrossed in their own conversation, each and every one of them aware the tension on the far end of the table was not to be intervened with. 

Lance continued to stare playfully at Keith until he sighed, edging slightly forwards in his seat to reach for the shaker equidistant from each of them. With a sneaky hand Lance met him in the middle, joining their fingers and caressing Keith's hand. The others were too busy chatting to notice the heady sexual tension crackling between them.

"Ready to give in yet?" Lance whispered with a grin.

"You wish, McClain." Keith sneered, competitive side shining through as he tightly held Lance's fingers, his bones cracking from the furious pressure.

Lance didn't let the pain in his hand irk him, simply leaning forwards so he was at Keith's ear and murmuring, "How about now?"

Keith had no time to process Lance's words before Lance's foot was on his crotch, pressing on his achingly stiff cock, making him quietly whimper and arch his back.

"Gonna bend over the table like a slut? Scream my name in front of all our friends?"

Keith bit his lip to withhold the cries of pleasure threatening to spill past his lip, growling into Lance's ear, "Why? Would you fuck me if I did?"

He heard Lance's throat rumble provocatively and took hold of the lobe of his ear, wetting the skin with his tongue.

_"Take me."_

Lance launched out of his seat, as did Keith, the two boys sprinting from the room fast as two speeding trains, both with the same destination. Their teammates followed the boys with their eyes as they disappeared through the archway, silent until they heard their bedroom door slam.

Shiro groaned, slumping forwards so his head violently slammed into the table. Matt sighed down at him, patting his friend’s hair sympathetically.

"I told you letting them share a room was a mistake, Takashi."

\----------------------

Keith was dropping to his knees before Lance had even closed the door, ripping Lance's jeans off and taking him into his mouth. Lance growled as sweet heat encompassed him, almost losing himself in the bliss of Keith's mouth- _almost._

He pulled Keith to his feet with dark eyes, pushing him towards their bed, lips meeting in a wet and meaningful kiss- it told each other of their love, their want and _desperation_ for what was coming next. Keith whined and whimpered into Lance's mouth, pulling on his lip in an attempt to convey his impatience.

Lance's fingers danced across Keith's skin as he slowly revealed each pale, beautiful inch, lifting his shirt over his head and yanking his pants down to his ankles, allowing Keith to kick them off the bed. Keith took his turn next, sliding his hands under and up Lance's shirt, smoothing over his shoulders until his shirt came loose.

When Lance pulled the dildo from him he clenched around the empty air, exhaling in relief as the unsatisfying object was discarded, too puny to possibly bring him to orgasm. Of course, that's probably why his bastard of a boyfriend chose it.

He squirmed as he felt Lance grab a fistful of his ass and squeezed, two of his fingers pushing past the resistance of Keith's rim to reach deep inside of him, feeling around the soaking mess that he’d left behind.

"Does it feel good having my cum shoved up inside you?" He murmured, stabbing at Keith's prostate all of a sudden, the boy beneath him tumbling into a puddle of moans, "Who does this gorgeous ass belong to?"

Keith jumped when Lance's hand clapped over his ass cheek, words coming out as an intelligible cry of pleasure. 

"Y-You," He panted, jerking back onto Lance's fingers. Lance held his hips in place as he took Keith apart at the seams, ripping every moan and every sob he could from him, and Keith _let him,_ took pleasure in being torn apart. He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, wound as tightly as a jack in the box about to burst, clenching around anything he could find- both the bed sheets and Lance's fingers.

"Fucking - just _hurry up_ Lance, for fucks sake I'm _ready."_ He finally huffed out frustratingly, whining when Lance unexpectedly did as he asked and pulled his fingers out of him. Despite the whimper he released at the loss, Lance found no hesitance in his boyfriend, prompting him to hook his arms under Keith's legs, positioning himself at Keith's hole.

Keith sucked in a breath, preparing himself for the blissful penetration, waiting a few seconds for blinking his eyes open confusedly, breath hitching when he found Lance already staring down at him.

"Say my name." His boyfriend murmured, stroking his hand through Keith's hair gently, "Tell me who's the only one who can make you feel like this."

"La-Lance." Keith's voice broke mid-sentence, but he wasn't hesitant in his delivery. Lance already knew full well he was the only person who could make Keith like this- unguarded enough to spread his legs and bare himself for him, make his heart flutter in his chest while at the same time whispering a slew of dirty things into Keith's ear. The only one who could make Keith a wrecked mess.

Keith gasped as Lance's cock slowly slid into him, gripping hard at Lance's hair and whining into the misty air around them.

"Open wide for me- that's it, good boy." Lance egged him on as he sank deeper and deeper, filling Keith to the brim with hot, throbbing cock. Keith shook like an aspen leaf in his arms, mouth open and gasping for breath and Lance took it all away, sweetly caressing the skin of his hips. He could feel some of Lance's cum dribbling out of his hole, trailing down the insides of his thighs. It was warm and slow travelling, making the space between his legs glisten with wetness.

Lance was suffering silently as Keith moaned beautifully into his ear- if he kept making such desperate and obscene noises he was going to go insane. At that exact moment Keith whimpered into his ear, a tell-tale sign Lance was doing something right.

"Did I find your spot, baby?" Lance murmured, snapping his hips forwards in the same general direction, moaning as Keith whined, clenching tightly around him.

"There! There, ahh, do that again, please, please!" Keith chanted up at the ceiling as Lance grabbed around his middle, pounding into him with vigour driven by every plead Keith released. He wrapped an arm around Keith's stomach and sat back on his heels, holding Keith up and his boyfriend gasped, bouncing on his thick cock.

"Yes! Oh, fuck right there-" Keith babbled, driven insane by only the top half of Lance's cock, rocking back onto the throbbing skin.

"Come on, you can take more than that." Lance growled, holding Keith's hips to still him as he rocked up into his boyfriend's tight heat.

 _"Ah!"_ Keith sobbed, clutching onto Lance's neck as he was thrust into, his boyfriend moving in a feverish haste beneath him, "God I love your dick." He couldn't help but moan.

Lance grinned, "I love you _on_ my dick."

Keith knew he sounded like a slut, bouncing on Lance's lap and begging to be fucked, but he hardly had the audacity to care, not when Lance was thrusting into him so perfectly, filling him like he was _made_ to be.

"Come on my cock, baby, be a good boy and come for me." Lance beckoned, reaching down to squeeze Keith's dick trapped between them. Keith _screamed,_ uninhibitedly, collapsing against Lance's chest as he painted their bodies with white. He felt like he was going to pass out, dizzy from orgasm and inside so, so hot from the pulsing length he'd been stuffed with.

He froze when he felt Lance inch out, grabbing onto Lance's wrist to halt his movements. His boyfriend's brow steepened questionably, watching Keith's adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"Y-You haven't finished." He uttered weakly, one hand on Lance's cheek, the other in his hair, "K-keep going."

"You're too sensitive, I'll just..." Lance protested weakly, putty in Keith's soft hands. With weak legs Keith pushed himself up, releasing the tension in his thighs to slam back down on Lance's cock, his abused and sensitive hole weeping a hybrid of lube and Lance's cum.

 _"Dios,_ you're too perfect." Lance breathed, weakly holding onto Keith's hips as he bounced on top of him, clenching his fluttering insides around Lance as his belly slowly pooled with warmth, a flood of precome oozing out of the bulbous head currently protruding from Keith's lower belly.

"Ba-baby, please, I can't take much more!" Keith cried into Lance's ear, hand on Lance's cheek damp and losing all grip as Lance's hips slapped against his tight ass wetly, filling the room with a repetitive slapping sound. Lance groaned a final time, slamming Keith down onto his lap as he came, white cum spurting from where they were connected as Keith's hole overflowed with both of Lance's releases.

Per usual, Lance slowly lifted Keith off of his lap, kissing all over his face as he rested the sleepy boy on top of the sheets, swearing as he watched Keith's creamed-up hole ooze cum onto the sheets, and it too tempting not to push two of his fingers up there. 

Not expecting the sudden intrusion Keith whined loudly as Lance's fingers pushed into his loose hole, hooking around the globs of semen and retrieving them from his insides. Keith gasped and arched his back and Lance slowly cleaned him out, clenching and unclenching right in front of Lance's face. When he was finally finished with his lackluster attempt at cleaning Keith up (whatever, they'd shower later), he pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's hole, before pushing himself up to flop down besides him on the bed.

"Who needs shitty BL when you've got the real thing, huh?" He mumbled sleepily. Keith chuckled against Lance's neck where he was nestled, mouthing at the skin there lazily as they both drifted off to sleep. When he finally whispered his reply, Lance had long fallen into slumber, but still heard Keith's words echo around his head as he dreamed.

"What I've got is better."


End file.
